


I Just Miss You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan was nervous as he dialed the number he knew by heart. It had been quite a few years since he last used it and he wasn’t even sure that it would still be in service. He dialed the last number and waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Miss You

Ethan was nervous as he dialed the number he knew by heart. It had been quite a few years since he last used it and he wasn’t even sure that it would still be in service. He dialed the last number and waited. It took a few rings until a familiar voice picked up and Ethan’s heart fluttered as he heard it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Danny?”

 

There was a pause before he heard, “Ethan.” He could hear a bit of fondness in the other man’s voice as he said his name. “It’s been awhile.”

 

“Yeah, it has.”

 

“How are you? Is everything okay?”

 

“I’m.” Ethan paused for a moment before he continued. “I’m fine.”

 

“That’s good to hear.”

 

“Actually…I just miss you,” Ethan said, rubbing his eyes and sighing. “That’s why I’m really calling.” It had been years. Surely Danny had moved on by now. Ethan really had no right calling, but he couldn’t help it. Danny was the first person he ever had feeling for. The only other person beside his brother who truly cared for him. “I know it’s been a long time but-”

 

“I miss you too, Ethan.”

 

“You do?” Ethan asked in shock.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Are-are you still in Beacon Hills?”

 

“No, but I’m coming back this weekend to spend sometime with my family. How about you and I meet up when I get back in town? Have lunch and talk.”

 

“I-I would like that.”

 

“Great. I don’t want to cut this short, but I have an exam in the morning that I’ve been cramming for.”

 

“Oh, of course, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

 

“It’s okay, Ethan. I’ll see you this weekend. Meet me at that one little diner where we had our first date, you remember?”

 

Ethan smiled as he remembered. “I do.”

 

“Okay. Call me and we can set up a time.”

 

“I will.”

 

“It’s really great to hear from you again, Ethan,” Danny said. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

 

“It’s good to hear from you too. I’ll see you this weekend.”


End file.
